


This wasn't how he expected to get the girl // Veylian // Genderbender

by littleblackbunny



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sexual Content, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbunny/pseuds/littleblackbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs wakes up as a girl and goes to Aureylian for help. Then things happen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This wasn't how he expected to get the girl // Veylian // Genderbender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first try at writing a fanfic, so judge based on that. I’m usually the person that draws fan art and leaves writing to others. But I decided to try something new.
> 
> The story is set in the Mindcrack server, in game but not limited to what you can do in the game. By the way it’s NSFW and includes swearing, lesbian sex and genderbending. Just a warning if you're not into that.

Vechs opened his eyes, yawned and reached his hands up to his face to rub his eyes. Something felt wrong. He quickly sat up in his bed and saw long black hair fall down in front of his face. “What the fuck?” he said out loud as he looked down and saw that he had magically grown breasts overnight. No, it wasn't just long hair and breasts, his whole body was female now. He got up and walked to his mirror and stared at himself in shock. He had long black hair down to his hips and a gorgeous curvy body with breasts that seemed to be about a D cup. At least he could still sort of recognize his face, he had a similar face shape and his eyes were still the bright blue they had been. He felt relieved seeing traces of his old face in this strange new body. But he couldn't be like this forever. He had to do something. He had to talk to someone.  
  
  
After pondering about it for a while he decided that of all his friends on the server Aureylian was the one he should go to. She wouldn't laugh at him and she might even be of some help with this new female body, being a girl too and all. He quickly grabbed his pants and put them on. They were way too big now, his female body was a lot smaller than his male body used to be. He had been a 6’5” and 260 pound semi-muscular man, and while his new body was pretty toned still, it was only around 5’7” now and everything smaller. Except his chest maybe. He fastened his belt as tight as he could and put on his red t-shirt. He took a look in the mirror. “I look ridiculous in this” he thought to himself as he looked at himself wearing the baggy pants, oversized t-shirt, his green goggles and the helmet that sloped to the side as his head was a lot smaller now. “Oh fuck it, I don't have anything else, it will just have to do.” He decided to leave the helmet behind as there was no point in wearing it now that it was just going to fall off but kept on his goggles as they made him feel more like himself.  
  
Vechs walked barefoot to Aureylian's house as it was not possible for him to wear his shoes right now. He really hoped that no one would see him, but thankfully it was early and most of the guys were still asleep. He arrived to her house and knocked nervously on the door and waited. Aureylian looked sleepy when she came to the door. As soon as she saw him she got really confused. “Who are you… oh my god VECHS?! Is that you?” “Yeah it is” Vechs said, feeling really nervous. Was she going to make fun of him? “Are you okay? Come inside. What happened?” she said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside her house.  
They sat down in her living room and Vechs told Aurey how he had just woken up like this and didn't know what to do. He had decided to come to her as he felt that he could trust her more than the others. “I don't know how this happened, but maybe I can help you find out” Aurey said. “Let's go to my library and search in old spell books for a cure or at least an answer, okay?”  
  
They collected all of the books Aurey had about magic and spells, sat down in a cozy sofa she had in a corner at the library and started reading. They read for hours with no answers and Aurey finally decided to go grab something for them to eat. Vechs stretched and squirmed in the sofa, he felt really uncomfortable in his big clothes. Aureylian had offered him some of her clothes but he had refused as she only ever wore dresses and he didn't think he'd feel comfortable in a dress. She was also still smaller than him so he doubt they would fit him well.  
In a few minutes she came back with some bread and hot tea. When she handed him his tea her hand brushed his and he felt his heart skip a beat and blushed a little. Even as a woman he still had a thing for Aureylian. He always had. He started crushing on her the first time they first stared hanging out but his feeling had just grown as time went by and he had been in love with her for quite some time now.  
  
Aureylian seemed to notice his reaction and became concerned. “Are you okay Vechs?” she said and placed her hand on his. His heart started racing. “It must be difficult for you to have this happen to you.” Yes it was difficult. Even more so sitting here alone with the woman he loved, knowing that if he stayed in this body he had even less of a chance with her. She was probably not into women. Vechs suddenly felt an overwhelming gush of emotion and broke down crying. “Oh no, come here, it's okay, it'll be okay…” Aurey said as she embraced Vechs who buried his face in her shoulder, still crying. They stayed like this for a minute until Vechs finally stopped crying and looked up. She looked even more beautiful than usual right now, her gentle green eyes full of concern for him. He hesitated for a second and then moved his face slowly towards hers and kissed her gently on the mouth. He got really nervous and expected her to look surprised, maybe even disgusted. But instead she leaned back in and kissed him passionately back. Maybe he had been wrong about her not liking women this way. Vechs tongue slipped past her soft lips and into her mouth. His hands caressed her body, her breasts, her hips. He felt her hands on his body, fondling his breasts. It felt weird as he was not used to having breasts but really nice. Aurey broke the kiss and asked “Are you sure you want to do this Vechs?” “Yes I'm sure. I have never wanted anything more in my life.” he answered. Aureylian smiled and pushed him gently on his back on to the sofa and kissed his neck and moved downwards towards his chest. She sat up on top of him and took her white dress off. She was wearing a watching white lace bra and panties, and oh my god she was beautiful. Vechs could feel heat in between his legs, this was probably the time he would have been getting really hard if he still was a guy. Vechs reached up to touch her but Aureylian stopped him, “Don't you think you should also take something off first hmm?” she said playfully and started pulling off his t-shirt. “Mmh I guess that's fair” he said and helped her take his shirt off. He didn't own a bra so he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Aureylian leaned down and started kissing his breasts and sucking on them. Vechs moaned and Aurey moved her kisses down and stared unbuckling his belt and pulling off his pants. She took off the oversized pants and boxers and bent down again. Vechs gasped as he felt the warmth of her mouth and tongue on his labia, who would have known it felt this good. She kept on licking, kissing and sucking and eventually he felt an orgasm coming. “Aaah aah fuck … fuuuck… Aurey.. AH!” Vechs moaned as he orgasmed. Aurey looked up, moved and kissed him again. He could taste his own juices in her mouth and it turned him on again. “So… my turn now?” Aurey said.  
  
-  
  
The morning after Vechs woke up in Aureylian's bed, holding her in his arms. She felt a little small compared to last night. He looked at his hands and realized that he had turned back into a man. He was relieved to be back to his true self. He was a man after all, even if turning into a woman had had it's benefits. He gently caressed Aureylian's hair and she stirred and opened her eyes. “Oh you're back” she said and smiled. “I'm glad.”


End file.
